Peel of Fortune
Peel of Fortune 'is the 11th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode starts with Bugs and Daffy at a mall where Bugs is trying to decide if he wants to buy a TV or a massage chair and Daffy is wearing his mall pants but looses them at the escalator. Then Bugs gets an ice cream cone from the Inside Scoop while Daffy is taking coins from the fountain so Bugs suggests Daffy gets a job. Daffy looks at an application from the ice cream store but changes his mind and gets a banana split which was so complicated that Daffy did not have nearly enough money so the worker threw the ice cream in Daffy's face. Then at home Bugs is reading the instruction manual to his new TV and Daffy asks him where he gets his money and he says he invented the carrot peeler to which Bugs says he told him a million times. Daffy decides to make an invention. His first invention was sliced bread, his second invention was toilet paper (which he apparently doesn't use), and his third invention was a suitcase. Daffy finds out that all of those have been invented, so Daffy asks Bugs how he made his invention. Bugs says he writes down ideas in his invention book, then when Bugs leaves to deposit a check, Daffy steals Bugs' idea of the automatic carrot peeler. Then, when Bugs is at the store, he sees Daffy trying to sell carrot peelers, to which Bugs says nobody is going to buy it since no one but him eats enough carrots to justify the cost of the thing. Bugs sees on TV that everybody is loving the automatic carrot peelers and Daffy is making a fortune, so he tells Daffy that he has to sell the house. Daffy decides to buy but makes a lot of changes and Bugs had to get a job at the ice cream store. But Bugs could not take it so he moved out and back into his old home. Daffy is at the super market where he discovers that the automatic carrot peelers are highly flammable, and a lot of angry customers want their money back; however, Daffy sent it all on his greedy wishes. Requested to help, Bugs' explains his design for the automatic carrot pealer had a cooling component built into it; Daffy, being the moron he usually is, skipped everything past Step 3. As an angry mob prepares to destroy their house, Bugs successfuly invents a time machine and goes back in time just as Daffy is hit by a wrecking ball. Bugs arrives in the past just as Daffy was ordering a banana split. Bugs buys it for him, and Daffy asks where does he get his money, only for Bugs to say not to worry about it. Daffy then asks for some money so he can get a new pair of mall pants. Cast *Witch Lezah appeared in the episode at Bugs' House, but had no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: What are you wearing? Daffy: '''Mall pants. '''Bugs: What kind of pants? Daffy: Mall pants pants to wear the mall. It's a sign of respect. Bugs: Then why aren't you wearing a shirt? Daffy: Too much respect. It's a mall, not church, also I can't afford a shirt. *'Daffy:' Where do you get all your money? Bugs: I invented the carrot peeler. Daffy: You invented the carrot peeler? *'Bugs:' Daffy, are you telling me you don't use toilet paper? Daffy: Mine was gonna be called "butt paper!" *'Yosemite Sam:' How much for the massage chair? Bugs: (sigh) a-hundred bucks. Yosemite Sam: Is it broken? Bugs: No. Yosemite Sam: Is it stolen? Bugs: I just bought it! Yosemite Sam: So why are you selling it? Bugs: Because, I'm broke. Yosemite Sam: Oh, that's mighty sad... I'll give you a dollar! *'Yosemite Sam:' Massage oils, for the massage chair! *'Bugs: '''My old hole in the ground. How did I use to get into this thing? Didn't I have a ladder or something? Maybe it's not a long drop. (''slips, falls, and screams) (thump) *'Bugs': (after the credits munching on his carrot) ''And that's the end. Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of the game show ''Wheel of Fortune. *''BNN'' is a parody of the cable news channel CNN. *Wile E. Coyote's armor in the CGI short is almost exactly like Tony Stark's Mark 1 Iron-man armor. *Bugs takes Porky's place after the credits, munching on his carrot and says, "And dat's de end." It is a reference to the end of both classic Looney Tunes shorts, "Baseball Bugs" and "Hare Tonic". *This is the first time Bugs' hole has been seen in the series. *Because Bugs used a time machine to fix what happened, except for some of the beginning and the ending, this episode never happened. *Daffy has a very picky taste for ice cream; one scoop vanilla, one scoop chocolate, one scoop strawberry, strawberry has to be in the middle, hot fudge only on the vanilla and chocolate but regular fudge on the strawberry, nearly a lot of whipped cream, nuts but no nut dust, green sprinkles only on the vanilla a lot of red sprinkles on the strawberry but no sprinkles on the chocolate. *This episode shows a time paradox; Bugs came from an alternate future to prevent Daffy from commiting actions that would lead to it, thus as he came from that version of the future, he would cease to exist now that his version of reality is gone. Not to mention that there is a version of him busy buying a massage chair at the same time; that would leave two Bugs Bunnys in the same time zone. Though, it is possible Future Bugs later dissapeared or that present Bugs was replaced by Future Bugs. Category:Episodes